Burnin' Up For You
by xxYoUrMiNexx
Summary: Hey.  Here's My first chapter of my new story!  Of Course it's Jiley/Joley/Moe!  There maybe more couples...you'll have to find out!  R&R!


My Brother's Wedding

**In L.A**

**With the Cyrus'**

Cam-*in her office shuffling through a pile of papers, taking a sip of her coffee every now and then, sighing in frustration, she hears her phone ring, which is next to her coffee cup, picks it up. Into the phone* Hello? Cameron Cyrus speaking.

?-*smiles as she hears her best friends voice on the end of the phone, clears her throat before replying* Hello Cam, its Denise.

Cam- *smiles* Hi Denise. Did you need to talk to me about something important? *raises an eyebrow even she knows Denise can't see* I know how you are *laughs a little*

Denise-*laughs back* Yes I did actually. You know Kevin and how he's getting married?

Cam-*smiles, Denise's kids are like family to her other than Miley * Yeah...*chuckles* get to the point already Denise.

Denise-*smiles at her* Well, their getting married in L.A. We're going down there before the wedding and we need places to stay and I was wondering if the Kids could stay with you & Miley for a couple of weeks before we decide if we want to permanently move there for Kevin and his fiancée Taylors sake. Paul & I are going to stay with Taylor's family with Kevin & Frankie.

Cam-*grins* of course they can stay here, Demi & Selena are like sisters to Miley, besides she needs to have her two friends here. It isn't going very well at school, friend wise. *sighs* It would do her good.

Denise-*sighs, sad for Miley* Poor sweetie. She's like a third daughter to me & Paul. *smiles* Thanks for letting them stay with you. *hears her kids walk in through the door, back from school* Okay I have to go, the kid's have come back from school. I'll talk to you this evening.

Cam-*hears Miley come in as well* Yes. I have to go too, Miley's walked through the door. Talk to you later. Bye.

They Both Hang Up the Phone

With Denise...

Denise-*places her phone back onto the desk, logs onto her laptop-mailing Cam the dates, looks up when she sees Frankie standing in the doorway, closes her laptop & smiles* Hey Frankie. Have a good day at school? *opens her arms for a hug*

Frankie- *smiles as he walks over to his mom, returning the hug, pull away, placing his head on her chest* Yeah. It was fun. We learnt how to write our own songs today in music class. *hears people walk into the room, looks up*

Denise-*kisses the top of his head, smiles* That sounds fun. *looks up* Oh hey sweetie.

Selena-*smiles, walks over to her mom, kisses her cheek, ruffles Frankie's curly hair, frowns, sighs* Demi & Joe are fighting again. Nick's trying to stop them. He's failing. They are in Demi's room. *walks out*

Denise-*lifts Frankie of her knee and follows Selena to Demi's room, walks in, yells* JOSEPH! DEMETRIA! STOP THIS FIGHTING NOW! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! *stops yelling, more sighs* what is it about this time?

Frankie-*heard his mom yell, walks into his room, flops onto his bed, starts to cry because his brother Joe never plays with him anymore and he hates to see his sister and brother fight*

Demi-*glares at her brother* He started it. If he didn't always act like a jerk & a stuck up idiot!

Joe-*glares back* YOU started it, Demi. If you hadn't acted like you know best for everyone, then I wouldn't have to fight you!

Denise-*shakes her head at them both* Your both grounded. Downstairs all of you, Selena can you get Frankie please.*walks out with Demi & Joe shoving each other to get out of the door first*

With Cam...

Cam-*still shuffling through papers, finds the paper she was looking for, grabs it & places it next to her computer, she jumps slightly when she hears Miley speak, turns around, her hand on her heart* Gosh! You scared me so much, Miley!

Miley- Hey*laughs, glides into the room, sits on Cam's swivel chair, crossing her legs looking at her mom* So what's up?

Cam-*smiles* Well...you know Denise? My best friend? Your godmother?

Miley-*grins* Yupp!

Cam-*chuckles at Miley's face* Her eldest, Kevin is getting married in a couple of weeks, I was talking to her on the phone before you came back from school. She asked if Nick, Joe, Selena & Demi could stay here. I said yes. *bites her lip nervously* Is that allright?

Miley -*sighs when she hears Joe's name,smiles* Fine. EEEP! When are they arriving?

Cam-*about to answer, her phone beeps with a text*

**Text—**

**Denise- Can we come earlier than we planned?**

**Cam- Sure. Whats happened?**

**Denise-Joe & Demi fighting that's what.**

**Cam-Oh. Hows little Frankie?**

**Denise-hes fine.**

**Cam- Do u want to come tomorrow? Its the weekend!**

**Denise-Yeah. I've told them. U told Miles.**

**Cam- Yeah.**

**Denise-Gotta go.**

Cam-*snaps her phone shut, looks up at Miley smiling* Their coming tomorrow.

Miley-*jumping up and down* Yayyyyyyyy! *remembers Joe,groans inwardly*

Cam-*laughs at her daughter's excitement* Calm down Miles.

**Sorry it's short! **

**I really am...Honest!**


End file.
